


Knock, Knock

by danceinstylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceinstylinson/pseuds/danceinstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Halloween Drabble. </p><p>Tiny bit of an AU where Louis and Harry are just married and aren't nearly as rich as they are irl and they live in a tiny house and only have one car and it’s Halloween  and Louis forgot to buy candy. Also ft. Niall, Zayn, and Liam as their Uni age neighbors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock, Knock

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble for fun that was totally not inspired by my real life halloween where my mom forgot to buy candy and i tried to pretend no one was home the entire day lol. This is the first H/L thing I've written in over a /year/ wow it's been SO long.... so yeah. Exciting. Trying to slowly get back into writing them. Anyways hope y'all enjoy this little thing! xxx

Louis rummaged around the kitchen, nearly in the dark, searching for the teabags that he was sure he had left on the counter right by the sugar. So far no such teabags were to be found. He patted his hand along the counter, hoping Harry hadn’t put them away before he’d gone out earlier. The was no way he was going to be able to find them in the dark if they were in the pantry.

Theoretically, he could just turn on the lights, if he were a mad man. No, no, that was simply not an option. But aha! His hands grazed against something that felt very much like a box of teabags!

“Yes!” Louis whispered. Even talking too loud was risky.

Silently, Louis tiptoed to the sink, filled the kettle with water and placed it on the stove to boil. Then he opened the cabinet, cringing as it creaked, and grabbed the first mug he touched. It was then that a series of knocks sounded through the house. Three loud bang, bang, bang’s. Louis nearly dropped the mug as he jumped out of his skin.

“Shit.”

It was more of the trick-or-treaters, he knew it. For the past few hours it had been nothing but knock after knock. Louis had been lying low in the bedroom with nothing but the glow of his laptop for light. He felt so bad, the poor kids just wanted candy, but his stupid arse forgot to go out and buy some and Harry had taken the car. He figured if he just pretended no one was home then eventually the kids would stop coming. No such luck.

The knocks sounded again and Louis had to suppress the urge to shout ‘Nobody’s home!’ He loved kids and he loved Halloween, but he didn’t know what to do. All he had in the house were muffins that we at least three days old, some bruised bananas, and a bag of stale veggie crisps that he and Harry were trying as part of their ‘healthy eating’ diet. He doubted any kid would want those.

Once again the knocking and then--

“Lou, open up it’s me! I left my keys inside!” came a gruff, but extremely sweet, voice.

Louis’s lips quirked up and he shook his head fondly before setting the mug down and shuffling over to the door. He put his mouth as close as he could and hoped Harry would be able to hear him. “I’m sorry, babe, but I absolutely cannot open this door.”

“Why not?” Harry asked, and Louis could practically see the little frown on his lips and the wrinkles between his brows as he knitted them together.

“Because,” Louis said, “If I do, then a hoard of young children will come charging to our doorstep and we do not have any candy to give them, Harold. Do you hear me? No candy! I don’t know what they’ll do to me...to us! I cannot risk it.”

Harry let out a breathy chuckle on the opposite side of the door. “Lou, no one’s gonna attack us. Open up!”

“Harry, did you not hear anything I just said? I cannot open this door!”

Harry just kept on laughing that way that he does, putting his whole body into it. Louis didn’t need to see it to know it. “Would you stop laughing!” Louis snapped, trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably.

“I can’t. You’re funny. You make me laugh. That’s what I love about you.”

Louis pursed his lips, trying to keep the corners of his mouth from stretching into a smile. He married the right guy.

“Come on, Lou, it’s getting chilly out here!” Harry was doing that pout, Louis knew it, and he could not let his baby freeze out there.

Bravely, he swung the door open, poked his arm out, grabbed Harry by his jacket, and pulled him inside.

“Woah,” Harry said as they both stumbled backwards into the house. Louis quickly shut the door, turning the lock and sighing as it gave a satisfying click. Harry was laughing silently as he righted himself and dusted off his jeans with one hand. Louis’s eyes darted down to the other hand only to find that it was wrapped around a bag. His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“What’s in there, Hazza?” Louis chirped, nodding towards the bag.

Harry looked down at it as if he were just noticing it for the first time. “Oh. Candy!”

Louis’ eyes widened before he smacked his hand to his forehead. “You bought candy? Why didn’t you say that before?”

Harry shrugged and strolled into the kitchen, hitting the lightswitch with his elbow as he went. “I dunno. I forgot when you started going on about the stampede of children.” Harry grabbed a large wicker bowl from one of the cabinets and dumped the contents of the bag inside. He then turned to Louis, who was still standing in the kitchen doorway. “Want one?” he asked, holding out a snickers bar.

“Yeah, alright,” Louis smiled, crossing the room and wrapping his arms around Harry’s middle. “Go on then,” Louis said, tilting his head up and opening his mouth. Harry smirked and unwrapped the candy before placing it on Louis’s tongue.

Louis’ cheeks puffed out comically as he chewed on the Snickers bar. “Mmhmm,” he said, his eyes crinkling as Harry’s chest vibrated against his with laughter.

“My turn.” Louis reached into the bowl and pulled out a Kit-Kat.

“Nooo I wanted a Twix,” Harry pouted.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Such a diva.”

“Am not.”

Louis leaned back far enough in Harry’s arms to give him a look.

“Am not,” Harry insisted.

“Whatever you say, babe.”

Louis reached his hand back into the bowl and picked out a Twix bar. He was never one to disappoint, after all.

Harry’s grin widened and he opened his mouth wide going “Ahh”.

Louis was just getting the wrapper off when there came a knock on the door. Harry lunged forward, biting the chocolate bar out of Louis’s hand. “Lefs go!” Harry said as he tried to speak through a full mouth. He grabbed the bowl off the counter and together they walked towards the door.

A small group of children stood waiting on their doorstep, each one holding out a bucket or pillowcase that was already half full. “Trick or treat!” they all said in unison, with their small, squeaky voices.

Harry beamed and crouched down with the bowl of candy. The children watched him offer them the bowl, but they were all too shy to grab anything. “Go ahead,” Harry said, pushing the bowl towards them. “Take whichever candy you want.”

“And take as many as you want!” Louis chimed in.

The kids cheered and quickly plunged their little hands into the candy bowl. One little boy dressed as Spiderman came up to Louis after he’d gotten quite a few handfuls into his bag. “Thank you, mister!” he said, looking up at Louis.

Louis smiled. “You’re very welcome, Spiderman!”

The boy giggled, covering his mouth with his hand. “I’m not really Spiderman!”

“What? I don’t believe you! You look just like him!”

The little boy laughed again. “It’s just a costume!”      

“Ohh,” said Louis. “Well it’s a very nice costume.”

“Thank you.”

“Happy Halloween!” Louis said as the little boy shuffled away returning to his friends.

Harry closed the door and turned to Louis, a big ol’ dopey smile plastered on his face. “We need one.”

Louis raised his brows. “One what?”

“A kid.”

“How about we try to take care of a dog first before we try to have a kid?” Louis laughed.

Harry crossed the small space between them and draped himself over Louis’s shoulders. “C’mon, please, Louis, pleaaase? Just think, a little tiny baby. With your eyes and my hair. And your nose. And my lips. Or your lips and my nose. Or any combination, really. And little feet and hands.”

“Harry stop,” Louis whined, trying to walk back into the kitchen with Harry attached to his back.

“Little poo filled diapers, and sleepless nights, and baby vomit on all our clothes,”

Harry continued.

“That’s disgusting,” Louis said.

Harry rubbed his hand over Louis’s face. “Shhh. Don’t act like you don’t want all of that too.”

Louis batted Harry’s hand away, but quickly snatched it back into his and laced their fingers together. “Alright, so what if I do?”

Harry tightened his arm around Louis’ waist and pressed tighter against his back. “So then, lets have one!”

Louis sighed, closing his eyes and picturing it all. Their own little baby. “Babies are a lot of work, Haz. And babies cost a lot of money.”

“Then we’ll start saving up,” Harry murmured against the back of Louis’ head. “I want this, Lou. I want this for us.”

“Me too.”

Bang, bang, bang. More trick or treaters.

The untangled themselves and strolled back to the door where they’d left the bowl of candy.

“About time,” said a voice as they opened up the door.

Three boys who were clearly too old to be trick or treating,stood on the step. One was dressed as Batman, one as the Joker, and the third, who had spoken and who stood in the middle, was dressed as a football player. It was their neighbors, three Uni kids who were all sharing a house next door. “We’ve been coming by all day. Thought you’d never open up.”

“Niall? You’re the ones who’ve been knocking on the door all day?”

Niall shrugged. “Zayn and I were bored. And we just dragged Liam along.”

“Don’t you have some Uni parties to go to or something?” Harry asked.

“Nah,” said Zayn.

Niall pushed past Louis and Harry, and made his way straight for their refrigerator. “We’re so lame we’d rather hang out with married people.”

“You act like we’re so old,” Louis scoffed, shoving Niall away from their leftover lasagna.

“You are old.”

“Heeey,” said Harry. “I’m only twenty-three!”

“And I’m only twenty-five!” said Louis.

“And we’re only twenty,” said Niall.

“You’re old,” said Zayn, patting them both on the shoulders before disappearing into the living room.

“Practically ancient,” added Liam as he followed after Zayn.

“You might as well have a kid!” Niall chuckled, opening up a beer and joining the rest of the boys.

Louis and Harry looked at each other, and Harry’s smile was wider than ever before. “Did you hear that, Lou? Niall thinks we should have a baaaby!”

“As soon as these idiots leave we can start making one,” Louis winked.

Harry snorted, but wrapped his arms around Louis, nuzzling into his neck. “Mmm, can’t wait.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Hope y’all had a great day and ate lots of candy!! :D xx


End file.
